Diario de una jinete
by tamashi neko
Summary: Mi nombre es Leonora (aunque todos me llaman Leo). Fue un golpe muy bajo perder a mi dragón Sirius; han pasado cinco años de eso y me sigo sintiendo tan culpable de lo sucedido como el primer día… Desde entonces no he tenido el valor de subirme a otro dragón. No me apetece ni volver a ver uno; pero por desgracia vivo en una aldea rodeada de estos curiosos animales.
1. Chapter 1

Buff, la tercera historia que estoy escribiendo ya... me voy a hacer un lío al final... :') pero bueno, el caso es que me hacía ilusión y me ha parecido interesante intentar empezar un fanfic relacionado con _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_, una de mis películas favoritas (*-*)

NOTA: cuando aparezca algún nombre de dragón en cursiva con un asterisco al lado, significa que al final del capítulo encontraréis la información sobre dicho animal. Ej: _Terrible Terror*_

Debo decir también que, la información que uso (a pesar de que la retoque y la adapte), la he encontrado en distintas webs, cómo, por ejemplo, la web oficial de HTTYD (How to train your dragon): intl/es/mainsite/ o una web bastante completa que encontré hace un par de días y que me fue de gran ayuda: . /wiki/C%C3%B3mo_entrenar_a_tu_Drag%C3%B3n_Wiki

Os explico lo de las webs porqué soy una persona que, del mimo modo que quiere que se respeten sus derechos de autor, respeta los de los demás.

Sólo era eso. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DEL FIC. (y que dejéis alguna review ;))

GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES 3

* * *

**Diario de una jinete, capítulo 1.**

-¡Nico, saca a tú estúpido dragón de aquí!

-¡No es estúpido!

Mi hermano pequeño le tiene un cariño especial a su dragón, y me sabe mal echarlo de este modo, pero ya estoy harta de encontrarme ratas, comadrejas, conejos y de más roedores muertos en mi habitación.

-¡Llévatelo ahora mismo!

-¡Está bien!

-¡Estupendo!

-¡Vale! –y en el momento en el que me grita eso, coge a su minúsculo dragón en brazos y ambos se van. Agh… parece un chihuahua viscoso y recubierto con escamas.

-Que pesado es… -me digo. –pff… y ahora a limpiar todo esto…

Tras media hora buscando y tirando roedores muertos, y aún sin haber terminado, aparece Sarah atravesando la puerta de madera de mi habitación.

-¡Buf! ¡Menudo pestazo, tia!

-A mí me lo vas a decir…

-Sal a que te toque el aire, que te vas a asfixiar.

-Primero tengo que acabar de limpiarlo todo.

-¿Te echo una mano?

-No hace falta. –pero antes de que le diga eso, ella ya me ha traído bolsas de basura y tres pulverizadores con perfume.

-Gracias…

En diez minutos el dormitorio ha vuelto a estar limpio, como siempre.

-Pfff… por fin. –concluimos las dos a la vez.

-Oye, ¿te vienes a ver a los dragones hacer prácticas?

-Sarah, no me apetece mucho…

-Tienes que superar ya lo de Sirius.

-Lo sé, pero no es fácil, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, estaré allí con Víctor. Vente si quieres.

-De acuerdo… -y nos despedimos con un abrazo.

Miro a través de la ventana y veo a mi hermano jugando en medio de las calles de la aldea con su dragón, Sparky. Es un _Terrible Terror*_ de color verde y rojo.

_Tal vez, y solo tal vez… podría empezar de nuevo… un nuevo dragón, una nueva yo… ¡No! ¿Pero qué digo? Perdí a mi dragón… no puedo sustituirlo…_

Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía tres años. Hasta ahora mi hermano mayor se ha hecho cargo de mí i de un segundo hermano menor:

Mi nombre es Leonora (aunque todos me llaman Leo). Fue un golpe muy bajo perder a mi dragón Sirius; han pasado cinco años de eso y me sigo sintiendo tan culpable de lo sucedido como el primer día… Desde entonces no he tenido el valor de subirme a otro dragón. No me apetece ni volver a ver uno; pero por desgracia vivo en una aldea rodeada de estos curiosos animales.

* * *

*Terrible Terror: Se trata de uno de los dragones más pequeños conocidos. Del tamaño de un gato, recuerda a los dragones de Jardín. Es un dragón de cuerpo gordo, con una cola fina terminada en flecha y una cabeza pequeña y redondeada; posee un cuerno en la nariz parecido a una espina, dos ojos grandes y amarillos y un par de cuernos cortos y curvos sobre la cabeza; demás de unas espinas que le recorren el cuello hasta la cola. Los hay de distintos colores: verde y rojo, naranja y rojo, celeste y amarillo y púrpura e índigo. La única advertencia que dan sobre su ataque es el sonido que hacen antes de escupir fuego.

* * *

Pd. ¿Subo el siguiente? ¡muchas gracias a los lectores!

~Tamashi neko


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia :)

Besos!

pd. como siempre, sigo atenta a comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y de más en las reviews.

¡GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES! 3

* * *

**Diario de una jinete, capítulo 2**

Cada día echo de menos a papá y a mamá; murieron cuando yo tenía 3 años. Desde entonces, Adán, mi hermano mayor, se ha hecho cargo de mí y de Nico, el menor de los tres. Por desgracia llevamos una semana sin saber de él y empieza a preocuparme.

Soy una persona creativa e imaginativa. Muchas veces distraída. Tengo los ojos marrones, oscuros, y los labios rojizos de por sí. Mis cabellos son celestes (sí, es algo raro, pero son así); siempre los llevo recogidos en dos trenzas anchas que me llegan más o menos a la altura del pecho. Ahora en verano acostumbro a llevar un top de cuero (que deja al descubierto mi ombligo), adornado con algo de pelo blanco. Visto también unos pantalones cortos, del mismo estilo que la prenda anterior; sobre los cuales llevo un cinturón ancho con una bolsa de cuero cuadrada atada a modo de riñonera. Mi calzado es sencillo: botines de cuero marrón, con un poco de tacón y una hebilla en la parte superior. Me gusta llevar dos cintas de cuero, cada una atada a una rodilla; y un guante (que me cubre el antebrazo derecho) que me regaló mi padre antes de fallecer.

-¿Leo? –llaman a la puerta y una voz grave me llama. _Podría ser… ¡Adán!_ Voy corriendo hacia la puerta y la abro con una sonrisa, esperando lo mejor.

-Ah… ¿Qué quieres, Eric?

-¿No puedo venir a visitarte?

-… No.

-Borde.

-Mucho. –Este chico me pone de los nervios.

-¡Alegra esa cara, mujer!

-Lo haría si la tuya no fuera tan deprimente.

-En fin, ¿sabes dónde está Sarah?

-No... Ni idea, ¿por qué?

-Ah, por nada… Bueno, solo era eso, Adiós. Y me alegro de haberte visto.

Dicho eso le cierro la puerta en las narices.

Eric es un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, alto y apuesto, fuerte, hábil luchador e, igual que gran parte de los jóvenes de ésta aldea, extremadamente fanfarrón. Él había sido muy buen amigo mío, pero desde hace unos cuatro años se ha convertido en un auténtico imbécil: se metía conmigo recordándome el accidente con Sirius; se regodeaba de que yo hubiera sufrido la pérdida de mi dragón y demás actos molestos, insultantes y degradantes. Sarah sigue aguantándolo a pesar de lo mal que le cae; básicamente porqué es demasiado buena para mandarlo a tomar viento.

Volviendo a la conversación de antes… vale, le he mentido: le he dicho que no sabía dónde estaba Sarah… pero el caso es que no me fio nada de este tío… ya le ha gastado más de una broma pesada y ha hecho que ella se metiera en líos más de una y de dos y de tres veces.

Me alejo de la puerta cuando llaman de nuevo. Me doy la vuelta y abro bruscamente.

-¿¡Y ahora qué qui…!? –corto en seco la frase al ver quien está delante de mí.

-Hola… -me responde una voz afable y cariñosa.

-Dios… -me lanzo a sus brazos, tirando todo lo que lleva encima. –Adán, te hemos echado de menos. –mi hermano me da una vuelta a la vez que me abraza y después me deja en el suelo.

-Siento haberos dejado solos. ¿Y Nico?

-Jugando… se llevará una sorpresa cuando te vea.

-¿Y tú? ¿No sales?

-Estoy bien aquí… -cojo una de sus bolsas del suelo. –te ayudaré a llevar esto dentro.

-No, para.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, ve con tus amigos.

-Pero… -intento encontrar una excusa y antes de que me dé tiempo ya me ha interrumpido.

-No hay pero que valga, venga. –Me sonríe mientras lo coge todo de nuevo, incluyendo la bolsa que yo sujetaba.

-Vale… -y al fin sonrío.

-Hasta luego.

-¡Adiós! –me despido contenta mientras me voy corriendo.

_Por fin… otra vez está en casa… ya volvemos a estar todos… ojalá mamá y papá pudieran vernos ahora: juntos, cuidándonos entre nosotros. De verdad que querría que estuvieran aquí._

-¡Eh, chicos! –grito. Y en la lejanía un chico y una chica me miran y ondean una mano.

* * *

Estoy pensando en publicar capítulos un poco más largos...

¿Qué os parece?

~Tamashi neko


	3. Chapter 3

¡Qué ganas tenía de volver a publicar...! He tardado más en escribir éste capítulo... pero creo que ha merecido la pena ^^

Como siempre, sigo atenta (y agradezco) comentarios, críticas, sugerecias, etc. en las reviews.

GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES :)

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE

:3

* * *

**Diario de una jinete, capítulo 3**

-Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías. –se dirige a mí Sarah mientras me abraza.

-Y yo. –le respondo.

-Ya te echaba de menos. –pronuncia Víctor a la vez que lo abrazo.

-Uy uy… si queréis algo más de intimidad me voy, eh…

-Jajaja, anda, cállate.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –me intereso, mientras observo como los jinetes preparan a sus dragones.

-Ahora empezarán las prácticas de vuelo. –me contesta Sarah.

-Que miedo…

-Antes te encantaba hacerlas. –me recuerda ella.

-Antes…

-Vamos, Sarah, déjala.

Nos encontrábamos en un precipicio, apoyados en una valla al borde de éste, desde dónde se observaban perfectamente las maniobras aéreas de los dragones.

_Cuánto lo echo de menos… Ojalá tuviera a Sirius conmigo…_

-Creo que me voy…

-¿Adónde? –se interesó Víctor.

-No sé… al bosque.

-¿Te acompaño?

-Cómo quieras. Sarah, ¿vienes? –ella seguía distraída con las acrobacias de los jinetes.

-Em… no, no, me quedo aquí. Ya os encontraré más tarde.

-Vale.

Víctor y yo apenas hablamos hasta que llegamos al bosque.

_Vamos, di algo… empieza una conversación… pero, ¿sobre qué?_

-Oye, Leo… –sus palabras me distrajeron.

-Am… sí. Digo, ¿qué?

-Tengo que hablarte de algo importante.

-Está bien. ¿De qué se trata? –nos miramos el uno al otro, de frente.

-Verás, yo… quería… necesitaba decirte que… -en ese momento me cogió de la mano y me sentó sobre un tronco caído, a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que yo… -bajó la cabeza. –Lo siento…

-Víctor, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Yo… -una lágrima suya se vertió sobre mi mano, aún sostenida por él. –Fui el responsable de… -su voz se entrecortaba más a cada palabra que pronunciaba. –de la muerte de Sirius.

En aquel momento un flashback apareció en mis pensamientos:

-Ese dragón no va a traernos más que problemas. –aseguraba el padre de Víctor (y jefe de nuestra aldea) delante de Adán.

Yo aparecía entonces tras la pared. Llevaba rato escuchando.

-Su nombre es Sirius. Y no es ningún problema. Es mi amigo. No le conocen. Él no es malo.

-Leonora… todos pensamos que es un peligro para la aldea.

-¡No, yo no!

-Leo, vete a tu cuarto, por favor. –me calmaba mi hermano.

-¡No dejaré que se lo lleven! –Y aquella niña de once años que aparecía en mis recuerdos empezaba a llorar. Y se me partía el alma al recordarlo. –Ayer les oí hablando sobre Sirius… ¡decían que iban a matarlo!

-No vamos a matar a ningún dragón.

-Lo mismo decía del suyo, señor. Y lo acabasteis sacrificando… -me defendió Adán.

-No me provoques Adán. Tu padre era un hombre respetable, pero no significa que tú acabes siéndolo.

-Lo siento, señor. No hay trato. –mi hermano acompañaba al padre de Víctor hacia la puerta. –No voy a entregarle, ni mucho menos a venderle el dragón. –Gracias por la visita. –cerró la puerta ante él y yo me lancé a sus brazos. –No va a irse con ellos… Tranquila.

Volví a la realidad: Al bosque, junto a Víctor.

* * *

No tardaré tanto en escribir el próximo;)

(básicamente porque ya está empezado... jeje)

~Tamashi Neko


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia :D

Espero que lo disfrutéis :P

¡Se agradecen comentarios, críticas (mejor si son constructivas ;)), sugerencias y de más en las reviews!

Hasta la próxima :3

* * *

**Diario de una jinete, capítulo 4.**

-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo? –contesté ingenua, intentando soportar la ansiedad que me provocaban todos aquellos recuerdos. –No tuviste la culpa de nada.

-Sí. Sí la tuve.

Viví otro flashback:

Adán cogía a Nico, dos años menor que yo, de la mano; y ambos miraban a la pequeña de once años montada sobre una silla de cuero en su _furia nocturna*_, llamado Sirius, a punto de alzar el vuelo.

-¿Estás listo? –Él giraba su cabeza hacia ella y asentía. -¡Vamos!

El animal daba un salto des del acantilado y cuando estaba a punto de caer al agua, agitaba sus grandes alas y avanzaba en posición horizontal, rozando el agua y cortando el viento.

-¡Bien hecho, Leo! –la animaban sus hermanos desde tierra mientras Sirius y ella se perdían entre las nubes y volvían a bajar, sobrevolando la aldea.

Y eran libres, eran fuertes, eran uno.

Volaron hasta las montañas, esquivando las rocas y los muros de piedra hasta llegar a la cima de un montículo de enormes rocas, dónde pararon para descansar. Ella bajaba de la silla mientras el dragón plegaba sus alas.

La niña se sentaba en el borde de las rocas mientras su dragón vigilaba sentado mirando en dirección contraria.

Entonces sucedió lo peor: se oyó un ruido dirigiéndose a ellos y una cuerda, con dos piedras redondas y pesadas atadas a cada extremo, rodeó el cuello de Sirius, tumbándolo.

La pequeña intentó levantarse, pero entonces un fuerte golpe resonó entre las montañas y las piedras empezaron a desprenderse bajo ella. En unos segundos tan solo se sujetaba al borde del abismo con sus manos.

-¡Sirius! –gritó, pidiendo ayuda, mientras sollozaba.

El dragón se libró de la cuerda y se acercó a ella. Cogió su camiseta con los dientes mientras la subía con cuidado, agitando las alas para impulsarse hacia atrás.

Pero cuando ya casi estaban seguros, una nueva cuerda envolvió las alas del animal y lo desequilibró. En un último intento por salvar a la pequeña, Sirius la lanzó sobre la superficie dónde se encontraba mientras él caía irremediablemente hacia el abismo.

De nuevo volví a la conversación con Víctor.

-Mírame. –dirigí mi mano libre a su barbilla y levanté su cabeza con suavidad. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. –Víctor, mírame… por favor… -fue entonces cuando mi voz empezó a temblar y él fijó su mirada en la mía.

-Lo siento.

-Me cuesta tanto creerte... Necesito… saber qué tuviste que ver con lo que pasó. –un solo parpadeo fue suficiente para que dos lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas hasta dejarse caer.

-Lo sé. –cogió aire y secó sus lágrimas. Justo después, con su mano fría, secó las mías. Le solté la otra mano, desconfiada.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo le conté a mi padre cómo podía matar a Sirius.

No podía creerlo. Víctor siempre se había interesado mucho por entender los comportamientos de los distintos dragones, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que lo hacía con propósitos así.

-¿Q-que…?

-Le dije que tú le habías enseñado a Sirius a maniobrar entre los muros de piedra de la cordillera, y que acostumbraba a volar por ahí… y allí fue donde os tendió una emboscada. –Iba a interrumpirlo pero él continuó hablando. –P-Pero creíamos que el dragón estaría solo en aquellas rocas, a tanta altura. No queríamos ponerte en peligro a ti.

-Preferiría haber muerto yo… y no perder a mi dragón.

-Mira, lo siento.

-¿Y de qué sirve que lo sientas? –los nervios se apoderaron de mí y acabé gritando. -¿O que te arrepientas? ¿O que te disculpes mil veces? ¡Nada de eso cambiará el hecho de que Sirius está muerto!

-Lo sé. –bajó la mirada.

Me levanté de golpe.

-Eres como tu padre: un asesino de dragones sin corazón.

-Mi padre no es un asesino.

-No, usted perdone, él "sacrifica" dragones…

Dicho esto salí del bosque.

Justo cuando dejé los árboles atrás me crucé con Sarah.

-Anda… ¿ya vuelves?

-S-sí… -bajé la cabeza. Nunca me ha gustado que la gente me vea llorar.

-¿Y Víctor?

-En el bosque.

-Leo… -me miró a la cara, disimulada tras algunos mechones de pelo. -¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

Y entonces volví a sentir aquel nudo en la garganta que tanto detesto. Aquel nudo dónde quedan enlazadas las palabras y no pueden salir. Decidí marcharme corriendo. Eché la vista atrás y Sarah caminaba hacia el bosque; supongo que a buscar a Víctor y a pedirle explicaciones.

* * *

*Furia nocturna: Se asemeja a un gato negro en su aspecto general y tiene un par de alas, dos apéndices en forma de lóbulo en la parte posterior de la cabeza para mostrar su estado de ánimo (igual que hacen los gatos con sus orejas), un par de ojos verdes y amarillentos o completamente amarillos y dos hileras (una a cada mandíbula) de afilados dientes retráctiles. A diferencia de la mayoría de especies de dragones, el furia nocturna tiene un cuello corto y carece de cualquier tipo de cuernos. En pleno vuelo, la envergadura de sus alas puede llegar a los 12m. Esto le permite volar más rápido (puede llegar a velocidades supersónicas), por más tiempo y más lejos que otras especies de dragones. Utiliza las alas en forma de solapa que tiene en la cola para dirigir y maniobrar, cómo si se trataran del timón de un avión. Los furias nocturnas no solo son rápidos volando, también corriendo en tierra e incluso saltando de árbol en árbol. Además puede camuflarse en la noche, escupir bolas de plasma violeta que causan grandes explosiones y posee visión de radar, cualidad que lo convierte en un gran cazador.

* * *

¡GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES!

Pd. ya se me han acabado las vacaciones ;_; me temo que pasará una temporada importante hasta que vuelva a publicar algún capítulo... aunque intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible :D En el tiempo que no publique agradecería comentarios; básicamente por qué a veces me ayudan a continuar con la história, a veces saber lo que piensan los lectores resulta útil para sorprenderlos en los siguientes capítulos.

[¡Hasta pronto!]

~Tamashi neko


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holaa de nuevoo! Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo del fanfic basado en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Espero que os guste :3

Éste capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores... no sé si se os hará pesado leerlo. De ser así, agradecería comentarios; no sé si hay preferencias por los capítulos largos o los cortos.

* * *

**Diario de una jinete, capítulo 5.**

Llamé a la puerta para toparme con Adán, sonriente como de costumbre. Mientras voy a mi habitación me pregunta:

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-¿Eh? Ah… bien…

-No te veo muy convencida.

-Nono, estoy bien, ¡perfectamente! –y sonreí de oreja a oreja. No quería preocuparle.

Me fui a mi dormitorio y me tumbé en la cama, boca arriba. De repente, alguien golpeó la ventana. Me asomé y vi una chica rubia, de espaldas al cristal, intentando disimular. Y sonreí.

-Deberías aprender a disimular, Sarah.

-Ya, jeje… -se dio la vuelta. –Sabes… he hablado con Víctor… -y la sonrisa de mis labios se borró en un instante.

-No quiero hablar del tema.

-Está bien, está bien… me ha dicho que te dé esto… -Me entregó un papel rectangular doblado.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé. Bueno, me voy. Mañana hablamos. ¡Adiós!

-Hasta mañana.

Cerré la ventana y me senté en la cama. Iba a desdoblar el papel cuando Sparky saltó a mi lado y me lo quitó de las manos.

-¡Eh, vuelve aquí!

El dragón corrió hasta llegar a la entrada de casa y salió por la gatera de la puerta; yo lo seguí y me condujo al campo de entrenamiento: una especie de cúpula de rejas de metal que cubre una arena d combate.

-Devuélveme eso, ¡vamos! –ignoró mi orden y saltó a la estructura metálica, mirando hacia abajo. Miré hacia la arena y vi a Nico acorralado por un _Mortífero Nader*_.

-¡Ayuda! –pedía, pero ninguno de los chicos que había allí tenía ni la más remota idea sobre cómo parar al dragón descontrolado.

Bajé corriendo las gradas de alrededor de la cúpula, después las escaleras que llevan a la puerta principal: una inmensa puerta de madera por donde acceden a la arena jinetes y dragones. Y allí estaba mi hermano pequeño.

Los jóvenes se alejaban a toda prisa del dragón.

-¡Leo! ¡Ayúdame! –gritaba mi hermano, viéndose inminentemente rodeado por llamas.

Corrí hacia él y me coloqué delante de él, con los brazos extendidos, tratando de protegerle. Poco a poco bajé los brazos y me acerqué al hocico del Nader.

-Ssht… -extendí una mano hacia él. Al principio desconfió, pero después bajó la cabeza para dejar que acariciara el cuerno que resalta sobre su morro. –Bien… ya está, tranquilo… -caminé al lado del animal, conduciéndolo hacia una de las puertas que hay en la arena, algo más pequeñas que la principal y de acero, dónde descansan los dragones antes o después de salir a entrenar. Nico se dirigió a toda prisa hacia mí y me abrazó.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Eric me ha dicho que el dragón me haría caso en todo lo que yo le… -no escucho el final de la frase y camino deprisa hacia el grupo de chicos que han observado el "espectáculo", entre los cuales se encuentra el causante de todo.

Intenté abalanzarme contra él cuando dos de sus amigos me sujetaron.

-¿¡Y a ti que te pasa!? –grito. –Y vosotros, ¡dejadme en paz!

-Oye, relájate, ¿quieres?

-Ni se te ocurra decirme lo que tengo que hacer, pedazo de imbécil. ¿En qué pensabas? ¡¿En matarle?!

-Estaba todo bajo control.

-¡Sí, ya lo veo!

-Vete de aquí.

-¡Porque tu lo digas!

-No, por qué aquí solo venimos los jinetes, y tú ya no lo eres.

-Soy mejor jinete que tú.

-Sí, ¡con un dragón muerto! Jajajaja. –entonces apareció Sparky detrás de mí y, arañándoles las piernas, me libró de los chicos que estaban sujetándome. Un par de segundos fueron suficientes para que yo pudiera asestarle una patada en las costillas a Eric y dejarlo tumbado. Cogí al pequeño dragón en brazos mientras los amigos de aquel indeseable lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-Nico, vámonos. –le agarré la mano y nos fuimos.

Una vez en casa le dejé a Sparky entre los brazos.

-¿Qué llevas en la boca? –le preguntó al animal.

-Eso es mío, pequeño ladrón… -Soltó el papel sin oponer resistencia alguna.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé. –empiezo a desplegarlo hasta que dejo al descubierto una fotografía… una fotografía mía con Víctor y… con un Furia nocturna.

-¿Ese es…?

-Sirius. Sí. –doy la vuelta al papel y veo un texto escrito. Es la letra de Víctor: una letra bonita y fina, al contrario que la del resto de chicos u hombres de la aldea.

_No fue culpa tuya, Leonora… Lo siento._

-¿Por qué dice que lo siente?

-Ah, no, por nada… cosas nuestras. –pliego de nuevo la foto y la meto en mi bolsillo.

-¡No os he oído llegar!

-¡Adán! –Nico aún no le ha visto desde que se marchó, de modo que se lanza a sus brazos. –No salgáis más por hoy. Ya está anocheciendo.

-Está bien.

-Vale.

Me fui al dormitorio y, tumbada boca arriba de nuevo, observé la foto una vez más.

_Cinco años… culpándome por algo que no tuvo nada que ver conmigo ni con nada que yo hubiera hecho… aunque no sé que es peor, culparme a mí o saber que parte de culpa la tuvo mi mejor amigo._

-¡Leo, a cenar!

-¡Voy! –contesté a Nico mientras dejaba la fotografía sobre la cama y me dirigía al comedor.

Tras la cena todos nos quedamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y en poco tiempo la casa quedó en silencio.

Me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama. No hacía nada más que revolverme en las sábanas una vez, y otra… sin lograr conciliar el sueño… solo pensaba en Víctor, y en Sirius; en todo.

_Mañana iré a hablar con Víctor. Sí, eso mismo… _

_Podría volver a montar algún dragón… ¿no? Hoy en la arena no he estado tan mal con aquel Nader… pero ¿qué digo? Sería como traicionar a Sirius… no puedo… ¡¿Qué es eso?!_

Vi a través de la ventana unas luces tintineantes color violeta. Me puse una camisa blanca de mangas anchas y un corsé de cuero no muy ajustado; además de los pantalones cortos que había llevado aquel día y las botas, por supuesto.

Salí de casa en silencio, sin despertar a nadie. Salí a la calle. Todas las luces de la aldea estaban apagadas, pero aquellos destellos… brillaban como si nada. Guiada por la curiosidad me metí en el bosque, siguiendo las intermitentes luces.

Llegué hasta un lugar extraño. Nunca había visto aquel sitio: en medio del bosque un agujero inmenso se abría paso entre la tierra, y al fondo se encontraba un precioso lago, lleno de tintineantes motas plateadas en el agua.

Me sobresalté al ver que una pequeña bola de energía púrpura salía de un agujero en la pared de la depresión e impactaba sobre el agua.

_No entiendo nada…_

Intenté bajar allí a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Hice uso de las muecas en la roca y las raíces que sobresalían de ella para bajar con cuidado. Pronto pisé el suelo con el máximo sigilo. Corrí hacia un tronco muy grueso tumbado al lado del lago. Una vez allí me agaché e intenté descubrir que estaba pasando.

Coloqué ambas manos sobre el tronco y, poco a poco, levanté la cabeza. Miré hacia la cueva y en un instante se abrieron unos grandes ojos amarillos; parpadearon una vez y se desvanecieron en la oscuridad del agujero.

-… -Cogí una bocanada de aire y me agaché de nuevo.

_No, no, no, no… que no sea un dragón, que no sea un dragón… Estoy perdida…_

Tras apoyarme en el tronco para sentarme, esté rodó un poco. Intenté pararlo, pero la madera solo crujía y lo solté para no hacer más ruido; pero todo fue en vano… éste acabó cayendo al lago. No había mucha profundidad, no se hundió del todo, pero había sido igual de ruidoso.

Desprotegida, miré de nuevo hacia la cueva. Y allí estaban aquellos ojos incisivos, mirándome. El miedo había paralizado todos y cada uno de mis músculos, por lo que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, esperando lo peor.

Pronto un hocico oscuro se asomó desde la cueva… unos dientes no demasiado grandes, y después toda una cabeza, un corto cuello y al final, el resto del cuerpo de un Furia nocturna.

_Joder, no…_

El animal se acercó desconfiadamente y mostrándome sus dientes. Me levanté y retrocedí unos pasos. Él lanzó una bola de plasma al suelo, a dos metros de mí; la onda expansiva logró desequilibrarme y hacerme caer al suelo, casi al agua. Miré y en ella nadaban varios peces.

_A Sirius le encantaban…_

* * *

*Mortífero Nader: Recuerda a un ave; se posa en sus patas traseras y sus alas están en sus brazos. Posee unos ojos pequeños pero una aguda vista de halcón, herramienta que usa para acechar a sus presas. Su cuerpo es de un vivo color azul con la panza color crema; sus alas y las franjas en su cola son de color amarillo. En frente de sus ojos, sobre la nariz, tiene un cuerno curvo y sobre su cabeza, una corona de cuernos rectos. Cubriendo su cola, se despliegan hileras de espinas venenosas que puede lanzar a su objetivo; cuando está en calma, éstas se mantienen planas, pero en cuanto el dragón se ve amenazado o alarmado, se abren para ser disparadas contra el enemigo. El Nader también es capaz de escupir llamas de magnesio y posee un punto ciego justo en frente de la nariz.

* * *

Pd. ¡GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (y que dejéis alguna review ;))

Nos vemos pronto (o, al menos, eso espero)

~Tamashi neko


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin puedo volver a publicar un nuevo capítulo... TTuTT los estudios ocupan una grandisima parte de mi tiempo (;-;) pero hago lo que puedo para seguir escribiendo.

Bueno pues... ¡aquí está! espero que os guste lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo la historia ;)

Como siempre, agradezco cometarios, críticas, opiniones, sugerencias y demás en las reviews :D

Gracias a los lectores :*

* * *

**Diario de una jinete, capítulo 6**

Dirigí una mano al agua y saqué deprisa un pez plateado. Se lo lancé al dragón y éste, tras olisquearlo, lo engulló. Entonces retractiló sus dientes, demostrando que no se sentía amenazado ante mi presencia. Eso me tranquilizó bastante.

Me acerqué un poco a él y aquellas pupilas negras no dejaban de seguir mis movimientos. Cuando estuve delante de su hocico, acaricié la parte inferior de la mandíbula; el dragón entrecerró los ojos y ronroneó mientras dejaba caer el peso de su cabeza sobre mi mano.

De pronto, un calambrazo me recorrió el cuerpo, empezando por la mano con la que estaba acariciando al animal.

_No puede ser…_

Me alejé de él mientras me miraba extrañado.

_Pero… ¿Y si lo es…?_

Me alejé un poco más mientras el animal permanecía de pie, mirándome.

-Bien… -Adelanté mi brazo derecho y después lo dirigí a la derecha. El dragón desplegó su ala izquierda, a modo de espejo, imitando parcialmente el movimiento. –Dios… no, no puede estar pasando. –Repetí la acción con el brazo izquierdo y el dragón me imitó de nuevo. Estaba casi segura de que aquel dragón era Sirius, pero necesitaba ponerlo a prueba una vez más; manteniendo esa posición, silbé cuatro notas: sol si_b_ la re.

Entonces el furia nocturna se tumbó en el suelo, manteniendo las alas abiertas hasta que yo bajé mis brazos y él repitió la acción.

-¿Sirius…? –Por fin reaccionó. Primero abrió de golpe sus ojos y sus oscuras pupilas se dilataban a la vez que iba acercándose dando dos brincos hacia mí; cuando lo tuve delante me dio un lametón de arriba abajo.

-No me lo creo… -las lágrimas que mi felicidad derramaba me empapaban el rostro y ahora no había nadie ni nada más en el mundo que él y yo.

Pasé la noche en la cueva con Sirius, acurrucada bajo una de sus alas. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo el alba empezaba a despuntar tras las montañas. Miré al dragón y su mirada me preguntaba qué haría.

La mía fue una decisión muy rápida y precipitada; me atrevo incluso a decir que fue temeraria.

-Sirius, nos vamos a casa.

Me subí a su lomo y me sacó de aquella depresión del terreno. Me llevó a cuestas hasta la salida del bosque; allí bajé.

Caminé a su lado hasta llegar a la parte trasera de mi casa (que quedaba en la zona contraria al centro de la aldea), y una vez allí entré por la ventana a mí habitación, situada en la primera planta. Allí me encontré con la incisiva mirada de Adán, quien exigía claramente una explicación sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

-Adán, no vas a creértelo…

-No, no me creo que vuelvas ahora a casa y con la ropa tan sucia.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga.

-Escucha, yo… -intenté explicarle, sin embargo él ya salía de la habitación. Silbé y llamé su atención de nuevo. – ¡Te estoy hablando!

-De acuerdo… ¿qué? –Me retiré de la ventana para mostrarle al dragón.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-En el bosque.

-Tienes que acompañarlo de vuelta a su casa.

-Adán, ESTA es su casa.

-Leonora…

-ES SIRIUS.

-Sirius está…

-No lo digas. Mira. –salí de nuevo por la ventana y, mientras mi hermano miraba a través de ella, realicé los trucos que había ejecutado antes en el bosque. -¿Lo ves? Es él.

-Dios mío… ¿Pero… pero cómo?

-No lo sé, pero aquí está. –Adán por fin entró en razón y pude ver reflejada inmensa felicidad y esperanza en sus ojos. Segundos después apareció mi hermano detrás de mí y con Sparky en sus brazos.

-¿Y ese dragón?

-Nico, te presento a Sirius.

-Es… ¿es él?

-Sí. –y yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

El pequeño Terrible Terror se acercó a Sirius y tras un instante de desconfianza, ambos congeniaron estupendamente.

-Es increíble… -recalcó Adán. –Y bien… ¿Te traigo tu silla?

-¿Aún la tienes?

-Claro que sí. –Se adentró en la casa, alejándose de la ventana. Oí como sus pasos subían las escaleras y llegaban a su dormitorio, al lado del de Nico. En un par de minutos regresó con nosotros llevando una pesada silla de cuero en sus brazos. La colocó entre el lomo y el cuello de Sirius y yo la sujeté a su cuerpo haciendo uso de las gruesas correas de cuero que había cosidas a la montura. –ya está.

-Muchas gracias. –estaba impaciente por volver a volar.

-Ten cuidado. –se preocupó Adán, mientras yo subía a la silla.

-Lo tendré. –me agarré a la montura a la vez que me acercaba al borde del acantilado que había unos pocos metros al oeste de la aldea. Mis hermanos me acompañaron hasta allí. Les dediqué una mirada que preguntaba _"¿podré hacerlo?"_ y ambos asintieron mientras sonreían.

Lancé la vista al agua que había a los pies del precipicio.

-¿Listo? –Sirius giró la cabeza y afirmó con la cabeza. –Está bien. Vamos allá.

El dragón dio un salto y se precipitó al agua. Y tuve miedo. Fue de los peores ratos que he pasado en mi vida. Pero todo se calmó cuando empezamos a sobrevolar las olas con suavidad. Cuanto echaba de menos aquella sensación…

Pronto volvimos a subir y nos dedicamos a realizar acrobacias aéreas sobre la arena dónde entrenaban los jóvenes. Era gracioso ver como todos miraban estupefactos a un furia nocturna sobrevolando sus cabezas.

-¡Leo! –una voz aguda me llamaba. Eché la vista abajo y vi a Sarah, quién parecía tener el tamaño de una hormiga.

Le pedí a Sirius que bajáramos y en menos de un minuto habíamos vuelto a aterrizar.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡Eres tú! Y… ¡y él! –hablaba sorprendida mientras yo desmontaba.

-Sí… aquí estamos otra vez.

-¿Pero cómo ha…?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que sobrevivió.

-Pero ¿Y estos cinco años? ¿Dónde ha estado?

-Sarah, sé lo mismo que tú.

-¿Estás segura de que es él?

-Sí. No tengo la menor duda.

-Dios mío… es increíble.

-Sí, sin embargo, aquí estamos. –ella permanecía perpleja. –Oye, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Quimera y volamos las dos un rato?

-¿Me acompañas? Es que duerme en una de las mazmorras de la arena…

-¿Dejas que practiquen con ella?

-No, no, no. Ni hablar. Es tan solo que… ya sabes los riesgos de tenerla en casa…

-Ah, claro… pues sí, vamos. –me giré hacia Sirius. –Tú también. –me golpeó suavemente el cuerpo con la cabeza mientras yo le acariciaba los laterales de ésta.

Los tres caminamos hasta llegar a la gran entrada de la arena. Empujé la puerta para abrirla y me topé con el grupo de amigos de Eric (incluyéndole a él) completamente desorientados en medio de una nube de humo, producida por unos dragones llamados _Extinguehumos*_.

-Madre mía…

-Jajajaj, vaya guerreros están hechos. –se mofaba Sarah, sin poder contener una carcajada.

-Sirius, ¿te importaría…?

El dragón comprendió mi petición. Se puso en pie sobre sus patas traseras y aleteó despacio pero con fuerza para dispersar el humo que se había juntado allí para dejar al descubierto a un montón de jóvenes desorientados y a seis pequeños dragones de cuerpo rollizo correteando juntos hacía la puerta de la mazmorra donde residían.

-Gracias.

El dragón volvió a dejar caer su peso sobre las cuatro patas mientras alzaba la cabeza, orgulloso de su éxito.

-Esperad aquí. Iré a por Quimera y aprovecharé para dejar que los Extinguehumo puedan volver dónde quieren ir.

-De acuerdo. –Me quedé en pie, frente a Sirius, mientras el apoyaba la cabeza sobre mí pecho.

* * *

*Extinguehumos: se trata de una especie de dragón pequeña; de un tamaño aproximado al del Terrible Terror. Igual que a ellos, les gusta viajar en grupos y recolectar objetos brillantes (por los que sienten gran debilidad). Son de colores grisáceos con la panza negra. Poseen un cuerno nasal largo sobre su hocico y púas gruesas bastante separadas entre sí que les recorren el espinazo: des del cuello hasta en final de la espalda. En su cola, dichas espinas adoptan un color negro y resultan más finas y grandes.

Tiene deben destacarse sus amplias fauces y sus ojos amarillos con un pequeño arco negro debajo de ellos. Por su peculiar habilidad de exhalar humo, las personas siempre los han confundido con algún dragón de mayor tamaño o un "monstruo de la niebla". Además pueden escupir fuego, el cual usan a menudo para derretir los objetos metálicos que recolectan para proteger sus nidos de otros dragones. Cuando se sienten amenazados emiten sonidos metálicos para alejar a sus enemigos.

* * *

¡GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES, una vez más! :3 *besos*

~Tamashi neko


End file.
